


Change can’t be stopped

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader is chained up to his throne, Yandere Shang tsung, cuz why not, mk11 bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: As Shang Tsung and his “queen” are alone together in the heavens, she demands answers of why he chose her.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Change can’t be stopped

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

S/o glared at the pristine tile below her, the collar around her neck tight. A short chain connected her collar to a golden throne. A man dressed in fine silks say apon the fine craftsmanship, a contempt smile on his lips. Shang Tsung, ruler of time was satisfied with his life indeed.

The stars of the heavens glistened around them, their light shining onto her exquisite dress. A diamond crown wrapped around her head, the rare gems shaped into rose thorn designs. Jewels and iron decorated her like a doll. Tears of hatred, regret and sorrow permanently stained her face.

The god on the throne beside her, currently in his mortal form, looked down at her. His eyes crinkled in a pitying look. “Still upset, my love?” His voice was gentle, loving.

She turned away, refusing to answer. Stubbornness glowed in her eyes. With a harsh yank, she was thrusted up into the gods lap. The grip on the chain prevented her from pulling away. S/o flinched as a clawed gauntlet grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Come now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Rage boiled within her as all sense of self preservation evaporated, she yelled, “why me!? You could have any woman you want! But why me? Why did you take me away from my family, my friends? What did I do to deserve this?” Her voice broke, turning into a helpless sob.

Shang Tsung smiled down at her, his hand trailing from her chin down until it lay over her heart. “Oh, believe me my love, you deserve this. In the last timeline, you proved yourself worthy to me. I promised I would repay you in the next.”

“What are you talking about-“ her chain was yanked forward as Shang Tsung forced his lips onto her. She fought against him but he took no notice. Magic oozed around her mouth, forcing it open as Shang Tsung’s tongue krept into her wet cavern.

S/o forced her tongue against his, attempting to get him away, he only chuckled at the act of rebellion.

When he finally released her, s/o was left panting as he continued. “Originally I tried to make you be born sooner, if only by a day, but each time I did, you were different. You were not the s/o I knew. So I was forced to wait billions of years for you to finally enter this world.” He started to explain. “Yet there was another unexpected variable. In my new world, you were in a new place, somewhere I couldn’t locate. It took me twenty four years to find you, but now I finally have reclaimed you.”

Shang Tsung grimaced as if he were recalling some annoying memory. With a blink, the contempt look returned.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean, timeline?” S/o wanted to cry out in frustration at the confusion. “If you knew me… before all this, and I was your partner, then why would you do this to me?”

The god’s grin became sick, obsessed. “I know you don’t love me in this timeline yet.” He started to rub circles in the woman’s back. “But you will learn to, just as you did in the last.” His tone had an edge to it.

Horror krept into s/o, it’s sharp grip dug into her mind, blurring her thoughts. “W-what did you do to me in the last… timeline?”

A gag was squeezed from s/o as Shang tsung’s hand suddenly seized her throat. His face was unreadable, but the threat in his eyes was clear. “I ate her soul so she could never leave me.” Blood started to dribble from her neck. “It was such an inconvenience, I’m sure you would never cause me such trouble?”

Shaking her head frantically, he allowed his grip to loosen. She submissively stared down, afraid to even look at him. She was shaking. The god smiled. “Good. I’m glad to see that change can’t be stopped, even by one as stubborn as you, s/o.”


End file.
